Playfulness
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: Swedes are playful when it comes to Germans. Alternate Universe.


Germany had been trying to get a good night's rest-after having finished quite the large amount of paperwork, and hadn't even allowed his lover to help as usual-when he felt a touch to his face, a light touch that moved from his brows and glided down towards his chin with a surprising amount of softness. His closed eyelids fluttered just a bit, and he knew it was a mistake to do so since a chuckle sounded near his face. His liebe now knew that he was awake! He stubbornly kept his eyes closed though even as he felt cool hands run over his tank top and shorts, dipping under the material of his shirt first which made the blonde gasp. Damn him for being one of the colder countries!

"N-Nein," the blonde replied sleepily as he groped at the hands touching his torso, squirming lightly as the tips of the man's fingers rubbed at his nipples playfully. "St-stop Liebe...!" Swallowing a bit, he bit his lip lightly when teeth nipped at his neck gently, nibbling on the skin lightly until the German was panting below his lover. It didn't help that the male's hands were still messing with his now erect nipples, tugging lightly and rubbing playfully.

Heated eyes gazed down at the German silently, a playful smile still in place as the German gave him a small glare. Ludwig _did_look tired, but the nation could've cared less at the moment. He had looked verygood sleeping, and it certainly wasn't his fault that he couldn't help himself.

"Liebe, let me sleep..."

Ignoring the harmless glare, the male choose to stay quiet and instead moved closer to run his tongue over the blonde's neck and cheek, trailing his way to his lips-lips that he loved.

Screwing his eyes shut at the tongue licking on his skin, Germany blushed red.

"Nnm...!"

Germany didn't liked being licked like he was, but he knew that was a damned lie. He liked it secretly from the way his blush traveled down his neck to the way his toes curled as he squirmed helplessly. Kissing those now moist, soft lips, he then pried them open easily with his tongue, the flavor of wurst dancing on his taste buds as it intertwined with the German's own who was weak to his kisses-oh so very weak. And the man found this delightfully wonderful. Just kissing Ludwig was a variation of sex all on its own!

Germany sucked in a breath upon feeling his lover pulling away and turned his face away shyly. Those sensual kissing always made him terribly shy afterwards, but Gott, they were so...! There was just no way to describe the feel of a starving tongue and wanting lips pressing up against his own in an almost vicious effort of devour his mouth. Despite being unable to describe the feeling, it was incredible and left him wanting more than kisses from the man.

The man smirked upon seeing the blonde's embarrassment and pulled up his tank top to sample his torso, specifically his abs as though they were one of the German's delicious sweets he liked to spoil him with. This made the blonde squirm, and they both loved it.

It wasn't long before he heard the squeak when he got down to Ludwig's navel.

"L-liebe! ...N-nein...!"

Chuckling against the German's solid, rippling lower torso the sampling only continued as his tongue flicked over the small inward slope which he knew drove the blonde simply mad! When the squirming started, he wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him steady as he slurped and tasted happily. The German always cleaned himself impeccably, and so the male took advantage of this by tasting his navel whenever he could.

"Nein-Gott-NEIN! Liebe...liebe..."

...And his whimpering was so cute.

Strong fingers fisted his hair, but the man didn't mind as he continued his erotic slurping noises for another moment before pulling away to nibble on the German's abdomen, having had his fun with his navel...for now.

"N-Nnn... W-wait! G-Wait...!"

...But he did not wait, and proceeding downward, his hands tugged on the blonde's short boxers. Removing them from his hips, the slide off his tantalizing thighs with ease and were thrown to the floor, forgotten for now. His greedy hands spread Ludwig's thighs quickly as he eyed his prize for his efforts: a swollen cock that was leaking heavily just for him-because of _his_actions. He didn't have to look up to know that the blonde couldn't look at him just then now that he could see how "happy" he was. Maybe he wouldn't apologize this time even though it was silly to apologize for being hard-up; it had been his goal to get the German aroused anyway...!

Licking his lips, his tongue tasted the thick pre-release, earning a groan of pleasure and began to suck lightly on the leaking tip.

"Mmm..."

His lover's moan sent a chill up Germany's spine and a tingle throughout his body as he lay there panting. He was somewhat against receiving such kisses-or, as it was known, blowjob-but they were still wonderfully amazing. The blonde couldn't deny that. Who could?

"G-gott...Gott Liebe...More...! Bitte..."

Taking in most of his lover's length with a groan at the blonde's breathy words, he sucked slowly, teasingly to draw more sounds from the one below him.

"Nnngh...A-ach! M-more...I-I'm begging, verdammt...!"

Unable to chuckle or grin with a full mouth, the male took in the last few centimeters of his lover-deep throating-and sucked hungrily. He wanted to please Ludwig, his shy lover...

"Jaa! Jaa! Oh Gott Liebe...!"

His words and moan spurred the male on to bob his head on the erection, toying with the length with his devilish tongue. A loud groan alerted the male to the German's release, and he braced himself for it quickly. Luwdig usually shot a lot...

"GOT-SVERIGE!"

"MMM!"

Drinking the thick release in five tasty swallows, Berwald pulled away with a smirk directed up at Ludwig-as he licked his lips clean-who was flushed a dark red and even seemed a little annoyed even though he was satisfied for now.

"..."

"...Blowjob."

The cocky word earned him a foot to the face.

"Verdammt Schwede. Du weißt, ich hasse blowjobs...(1)"

Grabbing the foot in a firm grip, Berwald licked the clean sole happily earning an embarrassed noise and chuckled.

"Din cum säger något annat Tyskland.(2)"

Author's Notes: It wasn't my best, and yes, Berwald speaks perfect cause I want him to! XD

1. Damn Swede. You know I hate blowjobs...

2. Your cum says otherwise Germany.


End file.
